


A long day leads to a long weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas had a bad day at work. Can he keep his cool while his family is rowdy?





	

Cas had a very long day. Of course, being the manager of a large bank leaves one feeling tired, annoyed, and just mad at the world. So many people were complaining about not having their new checks delivered. Cas simply explained that mail didn't run on Labor Day. 

 

But that's not what bothered him so much about this day. What bothered him is that due to the economic cut backs, he had to let go of three employees. He had to go by the last one hired is the first one fired rule. That was enforced by his boss Mr. Jacobs. The three he had to let go were really good tellers.

Katie was excellent with customers and had a very good commission going. She worked with a lot of the new applicants. She handled all their questions very professionally without sounding rude or too snobby in which most tellers gets branded as. 

Next was Toby. Toby was really good with the bank patrons that had been loyal bankers for many years. He always made conversation with each person as if he truly knew them. Always greeted them by name. 

And finally, Max. Max was excellent when it came to checking into the accounts of customers. He always was professional and courteous when it came to those customers who seemed to always overdraft on their account. 

 

Mr. Jacobs told Castiel that if he didn't let three people go, then he would come in and choose which there to let go. That hurt Cas more than getting all four wisdom teeth out all at once. He was so saddened by this that he didn't know what to say to them. 

He called each one into his office and told them what Mr. Jacobs had said. They all seemed to understand but Castiel just felt so guilty. 

 

 

On the way home, he stopped off at the local diner and picked up a pie and ice cream. It was Friday so maybe the usual Friday activities would still be good. Ah, who is he kidding. With three kids and an infant, things never went as planned. 

 

He pulled into the driveway of the two-story white house with blue shutters and a garden and just sat in his car until he realized that he had ice cream. 

As he approached the door he heard yelling. He sighed... Already? It's not even six thirty yet and they're already fighting. 

"Leo give it back. Come on man. It's from Gwen" Of course Connor and Leo would be fighting. 

A little insight on the Winchester-Novak clan.

There are the parents, Castiel and Dean. Married for twenty-five years, highschool sweethearts. 

Dean is teacher at the highschool so he gets to see three out of four kids allll day. 

Cas as we know is the manager of a bank. 

Then there's Leo and Connor. Twins who have two different fathers. Cas and Dean used a surrogate to have their children. When they first tried, they decided not to pick a father but rather mixed their DNA to get the surrogate pregnant. 

Connor has jet black hair and green eyed while Leo has Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Each is half of a representation of their fathers. Often referred to as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They are sixteen and annoying as heck now that they've hit puberty. Always fighting always arguing and Castiel has had enough of it. 

Then there is Sophie. She's thirteen and in her first year in highschool. She looks identical to Castiel. Jet black hair and blue eyes, but she has Deans freckles. She's into fandoms and books and well she doesn't argue with her parents like her brothers do. She's the angel of the family and the only girl. 

Last but certainly not least is Reese. Well Reese is the baby of the family. He's eight months old and is crawling around and hangs out with Sophie a lot. He's identical to Dean. Sandy blonde hair and golden green eyes. 

 

 

 

"Leo Alexander Winchester-Novak! I swear to goodness if you do not leave your brother alone, I'm sending you to California to live with Gabriel. Do you want that?" Cas could hear Dean yelling. Jeez he wondered if everyone could hear them. 

"Yes sir" Leo answered in response. 

 

Just as the fight was finished Reese started wailing. He was teething so he was so upset. 

Cas walked in and did he famous 'Announcing that the favorite parent was home'

 

"Hey baby. How was work? I missed you. Oh God. Leo and Connor have been acting up all day. Please do something" Dean practically begged his husband. 

"mal'chiki poluchayut zdes!" Cas yelled at his boys. 

"Yes papa?" they ask in unison 

"to, chto ya govoril vam o shalyat? Kak vy dumayete, chto eto smeshno, kogda papa imeyet plokhoy den', a potom prikhodit domoy, chtoby nayti yego mal'chiki sporili? net, ya ne lyublyu yego. tak chto ostanovit'"

"Sorry Papa. We won't do it again". Amazing what yelling at your kids in Russian with do. 

"It's OK. Where's Sophie?" Cas asked. He then went and kissed his husband. 

"She's with Reese. Baby, how was work." "I don't want to talk about it."

"No problem. Uh, give me a few minutes and I'll make dinner. OK?" 

"ok"

 

 

 

Dean went to the bedroom and called his brother who agreed to come pick up all four kids and have them stay with him and his wife for the whole weekend. Dean and Cas need this. 

 

Dean came downstairs and told everyone the plan. They're were all on bored. Sam came and picked up the children, Dean and Cas had a lovely quiet dinner followed by some amazing quality time with each other. 

 

Even though Cas' day was hell, Dean knew what to do without being told what happened. How Cas lived for fifteen years without Dean, he'll never know. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow AO3 peeps. Even though I'm a sucky writer I was feeling it. So enjoy.
> 
> Also the first Russian sentence is "boys get in here" while the second one is "what have I told you about acting up? do you think it is funny when Papa has a bad day and then comes home to find his boys arguing? no I don't like it. so stop."


End file.
